Soul Society's True Goddess: Hueco Mundo Sneak Entry arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: Revised for a second time. This book will focus a lot on the Real World side. Karin will play a much bigger role in this.
1. HtisuKarin and the Soccer Match

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: Hitsugaya, Karin, and the Impromptu Soccer Match

* * *

Outside Karakura Primary School...

Hitsugaya was perched on a tree outside Karin and Yuzu's classroom in Shinigami form, his Reikaku activated to pick up any stray Hollow.

* * *

In class...

Karin let a small grin grace her otherwise impassive face when she picked up the familiar Reiatsu at the edge of her senses.

* * *

After school...

"Stupid Ichi-nii..." Karin muttered, practicing her shooting in the small stream Ishida had brought her to when she first started her archery lessons with the older Quincy.

"Kurosaki!" Toba Ryouhei shouted, running towards their group leader with Toujouin Heita, Uehara Kei and Usaka Kazuya in tow.

"What's wrong?" Karin relaxed her stance.

"We have a problem." the bespectacled Kazuya panted for breath at the riverbank. "Kei..."

"Uehara, what did you do?" Karin gave the afro-haired boy a look.

"Well..." Uehara started, suddenly finding the grass more interesting.

At Karin's death glare, all four boys knelt on the grass and, as if facing the firing squad, blurted out that Uehara had accepted a soccer match challenge from a group of middle-schoolers to determine their right to use the soccer field for practice.

Karin just sighed and made a mental note to temporarily put her archery practice on hold for the time being; or at least until this mess was sorted out. She frowned slightly when she picked up the Reiatsu of a Hollow nearby and cast a subtle look at the tree she _knew_ Hitsugaya was hiding in.

Catching her rather obvious hint, Hitsugaya vanished via Shunpo to deal with the new threat.

* * *

Later that week...

Opting to watch over Karin in his Gigai this time, Hitsugaya watched the small group of pre-teens prepare for their match from a nearby roof.

"Captain." Matsumoto sang. "Have you become a stalker?" she teased, somehow knowing that her Captain had been following Karin around.

"You're wrong." Hitsugaya corrected. "There's just something I'm worried about." he turned his focus back on Karin.

"Captain, are you _that_ worried that one of those boys will steal Karin-chan from you?" Matsumoto was in full-teasing mode.

"I told you that's not it." Hitsugaya twitched.

"It's all right." Matsumoto joked. "You don't have to be shy; you'll just need to ask Captain Shiba for permission."

"That's enough." Hitsugaya huffed, irritated at his Lieutenant and stood up to leave.

* * *

On the day of the match...

As if sensing Karin had somehow been injured, Hitsugaya defeated the random Hollow easily and slipped back into his Gigai to head towards the soccer field.

Matsumoto just gave her Captain a knowing grin.

* * *

"Time!" Karin called out to the referee when she saw Hitsugaya's familiar figure in the distance. "Why..." the younger Kurosaki breathed.

"What's with him?" one of the middle-schoolers mocked. "Help this far in the game?"

"You're... hurt?" Hitsugaya immediately noticed the bruise on his female counterpart's ankle.

"This is nothing." Karin assured.

"I guess I have no choice." Hitsugaya relented. "We just have to win, right?" and swapped out with Kazuya.

* * *

After the match...

While the rest were celebrating the win, both Hitsugaya and Karin picked up the emergence of a Hollow.

_This is a big Hollow?_ Hitsugaya's Denreishinki picked up the Hollow's energy signature. _No, a Menos?_

"Guys!" Karin called out, worried about her friends after Hitsugaya pushed her out of the Hollow's path.

"Wait." Hitsugaya's grip on her shoulder tightened. "Don't go. For now, just run for it. I'll take care of this."

"I can't." Karin insisted, despite her injury. "Shishin, Suzaku!" she manifested her under-armor. "Blaze Fireball!" she released a ball of fire at the Hollow. "It didn't work?" she gasped, her eyes widening as the Hollow's fist smashed onto her. Activating her fiery wings, she avoided the punch by taking the fight to the sky.

"Sōten ni zase: Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya activated his Shikai. Tossing the weighted chain at the Hollow's arm, he froze the limb instantly and pulled the arm off. "Too bad." he addressed the weakened Hollow. "With a Captain in the real world, you Hollows don't stand a chance. Cero?" he frowned when the Hollow was about to fire its attack.

"Inferno Arrow!" Karin's overheated fire arrow stopped the Cero before it could even be released.

Taking advantage of the Hollow's moment of hesitation, Hitsugaya's took out the Hollow with one sword slice.

"How's everyone?" Karin looked over to her friends, landing on the ground and deactivating her powers.

"They're okay." Hitsugaya assured.

"So, the big question is..." Karin looked at the amount of devastation on the soccer field. "Just _how_ do we explain all this?"

"Captain!" Matsumoto entered the demolished field, cutting off Hitsugaya's answer. "You're safe!"

"You're late, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya chided.

"My apologies." Matsumoto replied. "Oh, I didn't know you're here, Karin-chan." she feigned ignorance.

"Rangiku-san..." Karin sighed, obviously not buying into her fake innocent look. "Wait..." she suddenly alerted by her slowly re-awakening friends. "You guys don't happen to have a memory modifier, right?"

The two Shinigami looked at each other and Hitsugaya sighed, bringing out the Kikanshinki.

Matsumoto looked on worriedly as Karin winced from the increased bruising on her knee. Not giving the younger girl any chance to object, she scooped her into her arms. "Captain." she looked over at her returning superior who had returned to his faux body after using the device to replace the humans' memories.

"I know." Hitsugaya concurred, letting Matsumoto hand Karin over to him. "I'll take her home."

Matsumoto let out a teasing smirk as she watched her stoic Captain carry a blushing Karin off the field; the two ranking officers of Squad 10 mentally preparing themselves to face down their former Captain.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Hiyori: Tonight's dinner is okonomiyaki. It's gonna run out if you're quick.

Hirako: (Notices Ichigo sighing) What's the matter, Ichigo? Can't eat it?

Ichigo: No, it's just... I wanted some rice, today.

Hiyori: (Holds out a rice cooker) We have plenty of rice if you want it. See?

Ichigo: Why? We're having okonomiyaki today, right?

Hirako: What do you mean? It's not like okonomiyaki's the only thing we're eating.

Ichigo: But, putting carbs together with more carbs is...

Vizards: (Rises spatula or rice bowl) Is natural!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, a renegade Arrancar, Patros, heads for Urahara Shop as he believes someone in the shop knows how to use the Hōgyoku. Patros begins to fight Renji, who is staying at Urahara's Shop. Meanwhile, the other Shinigami fight Patros' subordinates. Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Civil War in Hueco Mundo!

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: Civil War in Hueco Mundo!

* * *

"My darling Karin-chan is home!" Kurosaki Isshin sang from the clinic's office when he heard the clinic door slide open. His next sentence trailed off when he caught sight of the odd trio outside the door, his eyes then focused on the blackening bruise on Karin's knee. "My darling Karin-chan is hurt!" he broke the awkward silence a few seconds later. "Hitsugaya-kun, please put her here." he gestured to the empty patient's cot.

"Hai." Hitsugaya deposited Karin on the empty bed.

"Captain Shiba, is that you?" Matsumoto squealed, tackling the older Shinigami.

"Captain?" Karin echoed slowly, leveling a glare at her father. "Shiba? Really?"

"Ah, Karin-chan..." Isshin looked over his former subordinate's shoulder. "I can explain..."

Karin cast a look at the mildly bemused Hitsugaya, "Who wants to use him as Kido target practice?"

"Yoruichi-san's deviousness has certainly rubbed off on you." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next day...

Karin handled Hitsugaya a plastic bottle of mineral water after their sparring session which the white-haired Captain took gratefully and gulped down the life-saving liquid by the mouthful.

"Tell me about Goat-Chin." Karin insisted to the boy beside her.

Settling down on the grass, Hitsugaya let out a wistful smile and went down memory lane.

* * *

On the roof of Urahara Shop...

"What?" Ririn gasped, Kurōdo and Noba's teasing were cut off by the sudden appeared of a wave of Reiatsu and a Garganta appeared in the sky, announcing Patros, Menis and Aldegor's arrival.

"Those lame Shinigami have already sniffed us out." Menis snorted, already sensing the Shinigami group were centering on their location.

"This sucks." Aldegor complained. "They're all weak was hell. What should we do, Patros?"

"I must ask you gentlemen to deal with the Shinigami." Patros requested. "They don't seem very strong, but I don't want them interfering with my research."

"Does someone in this town really know how to use the Hōgyoku?" Aldegor was unconvinced.

"That's why we're here." Patros replied. "Even if we possess it, it's just a toy ball if we don't know how to use it. Los Noches will try to track us down. We must win before them. Try to be as quick as you can." that said, the three Arrancar went their own separate ways.

* * *

"Captain." Matsumoto caught up with her Captain.

"Be careful." Hitsugaya warned. "They're close."

"Captain Hitsugaya." Ikkaku called out, arriving at the abandoned construction site with Yumichika.

"They're coming." the white-haired Captain cautioned.

"Gusty little punks." Menis taunted, appearing with Aldegor in tow. "Well, whatever. Stab, Erizo!" he wasted no time in activating his Resurrección. "The difference in our strength should be obvious."

"You're not even worth fighting seriously." Aldegor concurred. "Unfortunately, we don't have much time. You'll die here. Get them, Jabalí!" following Menis' example, he activated his Resurrección.

"Is that your Zanpakutō release?" Hitsugaya asked, the four Shinigami took the fight to the air.

"That's right." Menis replied. "This is my true form."

"Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya dodged the extended tentacle and released his Shikai.

"This is my released Zanpakutō." Aldegor bragged, facing off against Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Grow, Hōzukimaru!" Ikkaku readied to fight his opponent.

* * *

Using Sonido, Patros appeared in front of Urahara Shop.

"Stay back!" Jinta demanded, opening the doors armed with his metal bat and Ururu had her rocket launched heaved over her shoulder. "Not one more step."

"We'll make you sorry if you don't stop now." Ririn threatened.

"I heard that a person here knows how to use the Hōgyoku." Patros voiced. "I would like to meet him."

"He isn't here." Renji cut in.

"Another one?" Patros gave the Shinigami a side look. "You are?"

"Lieutenant of the 6th Squad of the Gotei 13, Abarai Renji." Renji answered.

"Where is the one who knows how to use the Hōgyoku?" Patros questioned again.

"I said that he's out." Renji repeated.

"Then, I have no choice but to wait for his return." Patros noted.

"I'm afraid that isn't happening." Renji prepared for battle. "I'm watching this place while he's gone."

"Simply waiting will be boring." Patros remarked. "Very well. Come on."

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji activated his Shikai.

"What are you doing, freeloader?" Jinta complained, Renji's extended blade missed Patros and hit on Hasu's energy barrier instead.

"Damn it!" Renji cursed and took off after Patros.

"Ururu, get inside." Jinta ushered his partner in, both kids was rendered immobile by Patros' immense Reiatsu.

"It doesn't matter where you hide." Patros stated. "What are you going to do? That store will crumble if we stay and fight here."

"I doubt that." Renji corrected. "That shop's owner is surprisingly cunning. Not to mention, the one shielding that shop is our Commander-in-Chief. It won't be that easy. Besides, I can just win before that happens."

"Then, would you like to try your hand?" Patros challenged. "So, you can fight a bit." he punched off Zabimaru. "I hadn't planned on drawing my sword, but I shall let you see it." resheathing his blade after a quick draw, he fired off an arc-shaped energy blast at Renji and sending the redhead crashing to the ground. "How weak. There are twenty different levels to my draw. That was my weakest one, Level One. It was just a little greeting. You can't even stand up to me drawing my sword. Let's try it again." he released another energy blast at his downed opponent.

"You won't win that easily." Ririn piped in with other two Mod Souls in tow, Noba having saved Renji using his portal.

"It seems that you don't get it." Patros renewed his attack, having taken out the three Mod Souls with relative ease. "Then, taste my Level Two." he fired off his charged up attack to the ground at Renji. "But that's just the beginning."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Hiyori: (Outside of the Vizards' hideout with Ichigo and Hirako) Hurry up. It's our turn to do shopping today.

Ichigo: Why so many of us?

(A store in the back explodes outwards and a drunk Hollow emerges)

Ichigo: A Hollow? Okay, let's go.

Hirako: Wait, Ichigo. There's a bunch of Shinigami friends of yours around here, right? Take this with ya, so they don't find out you're here. (Hands Ichigo a cat mask)

Ichigo: Right, thank you. (Runs off after the Hollow.) Wait, what the hell? (Tosses the mask to the ground)

Hiyori: His reactions get funnier every time.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Patros' subordinates are defeated, and Renji uses his Bankai, forcing Patros to release his Zanpakutō. Patros begins to overwhelm Renji and reveals the secret of his attacks to Ririn. Ririn, Kurōdo and Noba prevent Patros from using his attacks, and Renji defeats him. Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Malicious Battle, Aizen's Trap

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 2: The Malicious Battle, Aizen's Trap

* * *

"When on earth is the one who knows about the Hōgyoku going to return?" Patros questioned the two kids inside Hasu's energy barrier "I'm starting to get impatient."

"He'll probably come back once you're dead." Renji pulled himself out of the wall he crashed into.

"Very well." Patros noted. "But I do believe struggling is pointless.

"You guys go get Urahara." Renji told Jinta and Ururu.

"Jinta, let's go." Ururu pulled the redhead off.

"Bringing him here for me would be a great help." Patros remarked. "But I wonder if you'll survive that long. Prepare for Level Three."

"Shut up." Renji retorted. "You're dragging things out, only going up one level at a time. You're gonna cry later if you keep thinking you have plenty of leeway. Gentei Kaijo!" he lifted the limiter. "Bankai! Howl, Zabimaru!" he let loose his Bankai, slamming Patros into the underground training area with the head of his manifested Zanpakutō.

* * *

"Get up." Renji headed to the underground training area. "You're not dead already, are you?"

"This is a rather interesting house." Patros noted.

"I'm glad you like it." Renji retorted. "We don't have to hold back here."

* * *

"You're out of breath already?" Menis taunted his opponent. "I can't believe you guys killed five Arrancar. Seriously, you're so lame." he lashed out his tail, sending Matsumoto flying to the ground. "What's wrong?" he mocked, using his tendril hands to stop Hitsugaya from coming to his Lieutenant's aid.

"Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya activated his Shikai after parrying off Menis. "I don't have anymore time to waste on someone who's not even an Espada." he instant-froze his opponent.

"Don't get cocky over a weak attack like that." Menis snorted, scattering the ice.

* * *

"Level Ten." Patros let loose his powered-up attack at the charging Hihiō Zabimaru, the attack barely even stopping the bone as it crashed into him. "What is this?" he gaped, using Sonido to dodge the attack.

"I'm not even serious yet." Renji mocked. "If that was Level Ten, then you aren't all that powerful."

"Lowly Shinigami, how dare you act so arrogant?" Patros spat. "You may think that you're worthy of being our enemy, but we've been killing Shinigami for a long time now. Despite that, we let someone like him..."

"Despite what?" Renji asked.

"Never mind, there's no need for you to know." Patros corrected.

"That so?" Renji echoed. "Still, I can't ignore what you said before that. You said something like 'lowly Shinigami'. Don't underestimate us."

"Very well." Patros declared. "I shall show my respect for how you fight without fear of death, by showing you a more suitable form. Pollute, Gerifalte!" he activated his Resurrección. "This is my maximum level. Apologies," his unleashed energy blast managed to knock Hihiō Zabimaru off-course. "I simply can't control my own strength when like this. So my time-killing fun ends here, huh? This time, my power will get through to you. Let's go, Shinigami." and released his attack, easily overwhelming Hihiō Zabimaru. "You sacrificed your weapon to save yourself." he noted, seeing Renji had used Hihiō Zabimaru as a shield.

"It isn't over yet." Renji declared.

"I see." Patros agreed. "So it would seem."

"He's in danger like this." Noba looked at the other two Mod Souls.

"There's something I wanna ask you." Renji started. "What do you plan on using the Hōgyoku for?"

"I shall hold the world in my grasp." Patros declared.

"So, you're rebelling against Aizen." Renji concluded.

"We don't acknowledge him." Patros sniped. "A lowly Shinigami must never rule over Hueco Mundo. What happened to you?" he case a look at Menis and Aldegor who had came crashing down into the basement.

"Back off." the injured Menis retorted, out of his Resurrección form. "Forget me..."

"Our pursuers will catch up anytime soon." the battered Aldegor leaned against a nearby rock. "Did you find our how to use the Hōgyoku?"

"You're not done yet?" Menis realized.

"Calm down." Patros assured.

"You've been wasting time with someone like him." Menis glared. "No way!" he gasped when his foot started to freeze.

"This sucks." Aldegor remarked, Menis was destroyed after the ice coffin engulfing him shattered.  
"Patros, I kind of regret having taken you up on your offer." falling onto the ground, he died.

"You know that you were sacrificing them, weren't you?" Renji frowned.

"Yes." Patros admitted. "It couldn't be helped. They're of no use to me if they lack the ability to even slow down some Shinigami. It's all for the Hōgyoku and defeating Aizen. As such, I can't lose to you."

"The same goes for me." Renji countered, reactivating Hihiō Zabimaru. "Howl, Zabimaru! Damn!" he cursed, Patros' attack overpowered him and he crashed onto a rock.

"I'll praise you." Patros remarked. "Because of you, I have a little more respect for Shinigami. But all things, must come to an end."

"You won't get away." Renji swore.

"I believe there are times when one must accept defeat." Patros stated, closing in on Renji, but was forced to dodge the ice spikes that had suddenly spouted from the ground.

"I _really_ do hope you haven't forgotten there is another guarding this shop." Hasu reminded, standing on top of the rock Renji had crashed into.

"Hasu-sama..." Renji gasped as the ice user jumped down. "That form..." he gawked at the sailor-suited female.

"A form I never had to bring out, until now." the Guardian of the Gates of Tartarus stated. "Shards of Winter." she blew a multitude of sharp ice shards at Patros who used his extended armor to deflect the attack.

"You weaklings are in my way." taking to the air, Patros engaged Kurōdo who had taken on Renji's appearance and fired off a wide energy arc, taking out every one of Kurōdo's clones, the real Mod Soul was saved when Noba pulled him into his portal.

"Sorry, Noba." Guardian Frost looked at the silent Mod Soul. "That saved us. Lieutenant Abarai." she looked at the redhead. "I found his weakness."

"Kurōdo, Noba, you know what to do." Ririn turned to her fellow Mod Souls. "Renji, we'll stop his attacks so you two can destroy that big oaf."

"What's wrong?" Patros looked around for his opponent. "Just how long do you plan to hide?"

"We aren't really hiding." Ririn corrected. "We've seen through your technique."

"Burst forth, Gerifalte!" Patros charged up his attack when faced with replicas of the three Mod Souls. "Fools." he blew all three Mod Souls away. "What?" he gaped when Kurōdo used his own body to stop him from resheathing his blade.

"You use the 'lai' style of swordplay." Ririn explained. "You always sheath your sword after drawing it. In other words, you store up energy within the scabbard and use your sword to release it. As long as you cannot sheath your sword, you can't start up the next attack. And the more powerful your attack becomes, the larger the motion was. No matter how you struggle, we can avoid the attacks thanks to Noba's powers. Now, you two!" she shouted, Noba moving in to absorb Patros' next attack.

"Make sure you dodge this!" Guardian Frost had already charged up her iceball. "Cryoblast!" she locked Patros into a block of ice, enabling the three Mod Soul to disengage.

"Hikotsu Taihō!" Renji's energy blast ended the fight.

"We're home, Abarai, Frost-sama." Urahara greeted the two fighters. "You guys did your best, too." he turned to the three Mod Souls.

"Abarai, are you okay?" Hitsugaya Shunpo-ed in, with the others in tow. "Hasu-sama, that form..." he blinked, seeing Hasu in her Sailor Senshi form. "Guardian Frost-sama, huh?"

"We managed somehow." Guardian Frost answered.

"It looks like you guys had it rough as well." Urahara noted, seeing the bruised forms of the gathered Shinigami.

"And them?" Ikkaku asked.

"Looks like they're dead." Urahara replied. "Aizen was manipulating them. Is that the Hōgyoku they had with them?" he looked over to the orb lying on the ground.

"That's..." Hitsugaya breathed as the jewel shattered into pieces.

"Aizen probably let them have a fake." Urahara reasoned. "I'm the one who made it, so you can believe me when I say it wouldn't break so easily. They were probably tricked by Aizen."

"Kyōka Suigetsu, huh?" Guardian Frost frowned.

"Otherwise, they'd have had a much harder time trying to steal the Hōgyoku from Aizen." Urahara concurred.

"So he let them take it?" Renji guessed. "But why?"

"I can't say for sure, but, maybe Aizen's side was after something and needed these guys to create a commotion so they wouldn't get caught." Urahara surmised. "Otherwise, there wouldn't have been a need for someone to follow them. He knew we would take care of them anyway, whether he ignored them or not. Even if the only goal was to purge his ranks of dissidents, a little act like this would prove more entertaining. That's the type of man he is, I suppose."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Ichigo: (In Shinigami form and cat mask vanquishes the Hollow with a hit from Zangetsu) What a wuss.

Karin: Ichi-nii?

Ichigo: (Stunned) Karin! _Karin's here shopping? Good thing I'm wearing this mask._ I'm not Ichi-nii meow.

Karin: (Deathpans) What are you saying? You're obviously Ichi-nii. (Activates Suzaku's fire powers and turns the cat mask to ash) Maybe you're not him. (Sees Ichigo in his Hollow mask)

Hiyori: (Aside) His transformations are getting faster. All thanks to our training.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Yumichika and Matsumoto are training in an attempt to achieve Bankai when the Arrancars Luppi Antenor, Grimmjow, Yammy and Wonderweiss attack. Ichigo encounters Grimmjow and uses his Bankai. In the training room beneath the Urahara Shop, with Karin acting as medical support, Urahara prepares to leave to enter the battle. Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Hueco Mundo Moves Again!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: Hueco Mundo Moves Again! Hitsugaya vs. Yammy

* * *

Sometime later...

"Shit!" in a clearing away from civilization, Yumichika was furiously wracking Fuji Kujaku against a rock. "You son of a bitch! Damn! Break, damn you! You're pissing me off!"

"Shut up!" Matsumoto tossed a shoe at his head. "Can't you be silent for two seconds?"

"But Fuji Kujaku is driving me nuts!" Yumichika fumed. "He's arrogant, snobbish, and thinks he's the most beautiful thing in the world. He's the worst! I don't think I'll get him to materialize. He won't do it, no matter how I ask."

"What's the problem?" Matsumoto scoffed. "He sounds just like you. Haineko, on the other hand, is selfish, moody, lazy and stupid. I guess the same-type repels, right?"

"She's sounds just like you." Yumichika mocked back. "You're the type who'll say 'That's not me, I don't look like that.' when they look into the mirror."

"What did you say, Yumichika?" Matsumoto retorted.

Any further arguments between the pair were cut off when the group of Shinigami sensed the ever-rising Reiatsu emitting from their usually peace-loving Commander-in-Chief.

" Lieutenant Matsumoto, 5th Seat Ayasegawa, is there a _problem_?" Hasu opened an eye, her mediation interrupted by the pair's arguing. "Or have the both of you forgotten what you've promised me when you came to me for a place to use Jinzen?"

"My apologies." Matsumoto and Yumichika muttered in unison and settled for glaring at each other.

"Seriously." Hitsugaya sighed. "You can't converse with your sword if you don't settle down."

_The clouds are moving so fast._ Ikkaku sneaked a peak at the sky.

"Did you say something, Madarame?" Hitsugaya looked at the 3rd Seat.

"No, nothing." Ikkaku assured.

"They're here." Hasu suddenly declared as a Garganta opened in the sky, revealing Luppi, Grimmjow, Yammy and Wonderweiss.

"Arrancar?" Yumichika breathed. "No way... already? And four of them."

"They've definitely come early." Hitsugaya agreed. "But we don't have time to figure out why."

* * *

"We ended up in a good spot." Yummy grinned. "There's a bunch of guys with pretty decent Reiatsu out here. I guess they'll do for starters."

"What're you talking about?" Luppi chided. "Those are Shinigami. The 'reinforcements' from Soul Society. Right?" he turned to the recently deposed 6th Espada.

"The guy I want to kill isn't with them." Grimmjow noted and used Sonido to split off from the group.

"The one I wanna kill isn't with them, either." Yammy snorted.

"Would that be the one who cut off your arm?" Luppi mocked. "The one who beat you to a pulp? Or the one who blocked your Cero?"

"All of them." Yammy grinned widely and leapt out of the portal to engage the Shinigami group.

* * *

"10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Tōshirō." Hitsugaya charged to fight Yammy.

"That's interesting." Yammy grinned. "I'm a 10, too. Arrancar No. 10, Yammy."

"10?" Hitsugaya echoed. "Then, you're an Espada?"

* * *

"Are you an Espada, too?" Yumichika asked, as he and Ikkaku faced off against Luppi.

"Yep." Luppi beamed. "I'm Luppi, No. 6."

* * *

"I'm not sure if it's okay to kill this guy." Matsumoto wondered, as she and Guardian Frost stood a distance from Wonderweiss.

"Well, those guys must've brought him along for a reason." Guardian Frost pointed out. "Nii-san." her eyes widened when she picked up Ichigo's Reiatsu in the distance. "They finally get him out, huh?"

* * *

In the Urahara Shop basement...

"I said forget it." Renji pulled Sado back from joining the fight. "You've used up too much power. I'll go, you stay here and rest."

"He's right." Urahara concurred. "It's as Abarai says. But the same applies to you, Abarai. Both of you can stay here and rest. Instead," he pulled out Benihime. "I''ll go. Kurosaki-chan, I'll need you as medical support."

"Understood." Karin, in her Suzaku armor, jumped down from the rock she was sitting on.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

In the Seireitei News Magazine Editing Department...

Hisagi: (Panicking) Busy, busy, busy! Has Rangiku's report come in yet?

Random Shinigami: Not yet.

Hisagi: (Twitches) What?

Nanao: I've brought the 8th Squad report.

Hisagi: Thanks. At least, I can always count on you guys to meet your deadlines.

Nanao: Of course.

Rin: We've detected Arrancar in the Real World. They're Espada.

Hisagi: (Excited) What? That's breaking news. I've gotta get out there and start a special investigative report.

Nanao: (Sweatdrops with Rin) Uh... not exactly.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo dons his hollow mask, and overwhelms Grimmjow with his enhanced power. However, Ichigo is unable to defeat Grimmjow in his eleven-second limit, and Grimmjow takes the advantage. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya battles Yammy, and Luppi demands that Yammy retreat so he can fight all the Shinigami present. Luppi releases his Zanpakutō, sprouting eight tentacles from his back, and after knocking Hitsugaya into the ground, captures all of the Shinigami. Before he can dispatch Matsumoto, Urahara arrives, cutting one of his tentacles, and begins to fight Yammy. Meanwhile, Wonderweiss finds himself locked in battle against Guardian Frost who has the ability to call forth the waters from _all_ five Rivers of the Underworld. Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Ichigo vs Grimmjow

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: Ichigo vs. Grimmjow, the 11-second battle!

* * *

"Bankai?" Grimmjow echoed, Ichigo activating Bankai right off the bat. "So what? Did you forget that how your little Bankai couldn't do shit to me?"

"What about you?" Ichigo fired back. "You forgot how my Bankai's attack gave you that scar? One more thing, Grimmjow; what happened to your arm?"

"I cut it off." Grimmjow shrugged. "I don't need both arms to kick your ass."

"Then, I guess I don't have to hold back." powering up his Reiatsu, he swiped his hand down his face, donning on his Hollow mask and his Hollow Reiatsu just exploded.

"What did you do?" Grimmjow growled.

"Sorry, no time to explain." Ichigo replied and vanished via Shunpo.

Grimmjow unsheathed his Zanpakutō to defend himself against his opponent.

"Getsuga Tenshō." still locking blades with Grimmjow, Ichigo fired the energy blade at point-blank range.

* * *

Hitsugaya instant-froze Yammy with an ice dragon.

"What was that?" Yammy bragged, breaking out of the ice effortlessly. "It felt nice and cool."

* * *

"I told you, you can't handle me 1-on-1." Luppi chided, smacking Yumichika off. "Do you get it yet?"

"Silence." Yumichika snapped.

"You talk to him." Luppi looked at Ikkaku. "I'm about ready to finish the job."

"I don't do 2-on-1 fights." Ikkaku answered.

"I see." Luppi sighed. "What a bother. Yammy, let me have that kid you're fighting, too. This is taking way too long. I'd rather fight them 5-on-1. I'll release my power and finish all of them off."

"You won't get the chance!" Hitsugaya abandoned his fight and charged at Luppi. "Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

"Strangle: Trepadora." the unperturbed Luppi activated his Resurrección.

Hitsugaya was forced to stop when the Espada's Reiatsu exploded. Expanding an ice wing, he shielded himself from the sudden extended tentacle that ejected from Luppi. "What?" he skidded to a stop. "That's all you've got? That's the best your released form can offer?"

"Nice defense." Luppi chuckled. "But I didn't think you would completely block it. I'm actually a little surprised. You Captain-class Shinigami are tougher than I thought. But, what would you do if I multiplied that attack by eight?" the smoke cleared to reveal Luppi with seven more tentacles protruding from his chest armor. Chuckling, he sent the other seven tentacles towards Hitsugaya and slammed them into the boy Captain, scattering his wings.

"Damn you..." Hitsugaya winced, falling downwards.

"Captain!" Matsumoto called out, seeing her Captain fall into the thicket below.

"Remember?" Luppi turned back to the other Shinigami. "I said that we should fight 5-on-1. Sorry." he mocked. "I should've said 5-on-8."

* * *

In the thicket below...

Unbeknownst to the fighters in the air, Karin had cast a Reiatsu-concealing barrier around her temporary healing station. Fighting back the urge to cry out when she saw Hitsugaya fall earthwards, she encased the injured Captain within a ruby-red bubble and brought him in front of her, one of Suzaku's feathers was already at the ready with its healing properties.

* * *

"That... power..." Grimmjow was shocked. "It's not a Shinigami. What the hell did you do to yourself?"

Ichigo just remained silent and fired off another black energy wave at Grimmjow. "I told you I don't have time to explain." using the opening Grimmjow had while defending off the attack, he reappeared behind the former Espada. A second energy wave from the back sent Grimmjow towards the ground.

"Son of a bitch." Grimmjow hissed, powering up a Cero in his hand and tossed it at Ichigo who, after fending the energy beam for a moment, sliced it right into half with Tensa Zangetsu.

"You're finished, Grimmjow." Ichigo declared, the pair renewing their sword fight. Parrying off the former Espada's blade, he was about to end the fight when his Hollow mask cracked.

"_You're_ finished, Shinigami." Grimmjow's grin widened and closed in for the finishing blow and struck Ichigo with his Zanpakutō, causing the Daiko to fall to the ground. "Whatever that power was," he used Sonido to catch up with his opponent. "I guess you overused it, huh? You started breathing heavily the second your mask shattered. It's over, Shinigami. You got some good shots in, but in the end, you were no match for me."

* * *

"Give it up." Luppi tsked, fending off the other three Shinigami with his rotating tentacles. "Man, you guys are nothing to write home about. And you're really seated officers of the Gotei 13? Boring."

While Luppi was fighting off Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika, Yammy found himself trapped inside a Phlegethon-River-powered firewater pillar, the licking flames emitting from the tornado preventing him from interfering as Guardian Frost took on Wonderweiss in a weapon fight: Wonderweiss fending off her 'Cocytus River: Cyro Scythe' with his Zanpakutō .

"Matsumoto!" Ikkaku warned, the orange-haired Lieutenant suddenly found herself caught within Luppi's tentacles. "What the hell do we do?" he hissed when he and Yumichika were caught by the tentacles seconds later.

"He's beyond ugly." Yumichika growled.

"You've got one hell of a body, baby." Luppi drew Matsumoto close. "Very sexy." raising one of his free tentacles, he ejected spikes from its end. "Maybe I should punch it full of holes."

Just then, before the spikes could puncture Matsumoto, an crimson red energy blast shot up from the ground, severing the two tentacles and freeing Matsumoto.

"Looks like I'm just in time." Urahara stated. "That was a close one."

"Who're you?" Luppi frowned.

"I'm sorry." Urahara voiced. "Where are my manners? Urahara Kisuke; the humble owner of a small neighborhood candy store. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Humble, my ass." Guardian Frost snorted, her scythe slash sending Wonderweiss crushing to the ground. "You mind dealing with that lug-head?" she pointed to Yammy who had at this moment found himself freed from the firewater pillar. "I have my hand full with this brat."

"As you command, Frost-sama." Urahara gave the younger girl a small bow.

* * *

Omake: Arrancar Encyclopedia

Ichimaru: (Blackboard on wall shows a chalk drawing of Grimmjow) When a new Arrancar's born, if he's stronger than any of the Espada, we switch one of them out. (Crosses Grimmjow's drawing out with the chalkboard eraser) This time, Luppi became the new number 6 after Grimmjow had his arm sliced off.

Luppi: (Blackboard on wall shows Luppi's sparkly drawing) Personally, I think I should've been an Espada before that.

Ichimaru: I think we're gonna get along great. For some reason, the other Espada ain't so fond of me.

Luppi: (Beams) I don't like you, either.

Ichimaru: (Downcast aura around him)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, as the battle with Luppi continues, a healed Hitsugaya (courtesy to Karin) uses a sneak attack with his Bankai and defeats Luppi. Meanwhile, Urahara dodges Yammy's attacks using one of his inventions, and subsequently nullifies all of them. Grimmjow nearly kills Ichigo, but is saved by Rukia. She is nearly killed, but Hirako saves her. Grimmjow begins to battle Hirako, and after Hirako dons his hollow mask, he overwhelms Grimmjow. As Grimmjow prepares to release his Zanpakutō, Ulquiorra stops him and orders all the Arrancars to return to Hueco Mundo. Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Ulquiorra's Scheme

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 5: Ulquiorra's Scheme, the Moment When The Sun Sets!

* * *

"What a surprise." Urahara noted, dodging Wonderweiss' sudden attack. "What was that technique just now? I've never seen it before."

"How about I tell you?" Yammy laughed, attack Urahara from behind. "That attack's call Bala. You solidify your Reiatsu and use it to clobber your enemy. It isn't as powerful as a Cero, but it's twenty times faster." he fired off another Bala at the ground where Urahara had fallen. "How about that?" he mocked, raining Bala shots at the ground. "Can you dodge these? You can't, can you?"

* * *

"My, my." Luppi tsked. "I was thinking about killing that guy since he got in my way earlier. Stupid Yammy. Either way, he's dead now. Well, what's done is done." he turned back to his opponents. "We'll just continue here, lady. You really are pathetic. That sandal-man just saved you, and you've already managed to get caught again. Well, it's inevitable. There's nowhere for you to run when it's 8-on 3."

"You know," Matsumoto deathpanned. "I've been thinking this for a while, but you talk way too much. I hate talkative guys. They gross me out."

"Hey, lady." Luppi growled. "You seem to be forgetting that I'm holding you captive. If you piss me off, I'll skewer you. What is this?" he gaped in shock when his tentacles were suddenly covered in ice.

* * *

Earlier on...

Hitsugaya peered open an eye as he sensed the familiar healing powers of the Suzaku feather. "Karin, is that you?" he turned to the side, both eyes focusing on the concentrating Suzaku Avatar.

"Just be silent and let me heal you; I'm almost done anyway." Karin retorted. "Seriously..." she canceled the Reiatsu flow after Hitsugaya's injuries were closed.

"My apologies, Keara." the healed Hitsugaya pressed his forehead against hers. "I've been reckless."

"Tōshirō, you..." Karin breathed in awe. "You remember?"

"I'm sorry it took so long." Hitsugaya gave his counterpart a wry grin. "And I'm sorry I let _her_ kill you the last time." frowning, he focused on the battle up above them.

"You have a plan?" Karin stood up.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya nodded, tightening his hold on Hyōrinmaru. "Hyōrinmaru."

* * *

"For getting one hit off on your opponent, you're way too relaxed." Hitsugaya voiced behind Luppi in Bankai form. "Haven't you heard of following through?"

"You're still alive?" Luppi was stunned.

"Hyōrinmaru is the most powerful ice-based sword." Hitsugaya declared. "As long as there is water nearby, it can repair itself no matter how many times it's broken apart. There's no way you can win now. I've had all the time in the world to set this up. You left me alone for too long. Your weapon may have eight arms, but mine is all the water in the atmosphere. Sennen Hyōrō." he intoned, crushing Luppi with the numerous ice pillars he had conjured. "Sorry," he ended the battle. "Eight wasn't enough."

* * *

"What was that?" Yammy was shocked by Luppi's defeat. "Luppi got killed. That's what that dumbass gets for underestimating and taunting them so much. At this rate..."

"Aizen-sama will be livid." Urahara suddenly sang behind him.

"How? Yammy glared, Urahara jumping back to increase the distance between them.

"How am I still alive?" Urahara echoed. "How indeed."

"Cocytus River: Lunar Jewel!"

Both Urahara and Yammy turned to the _other_ fight, Guardian Frost having locked Wonderweiss in a large ball of ice. Both male combatants then watched in muted shock as the ice ball imploded, sending the frozen over Wonderweiss pummeling to the ground.

Never let it be said that the Goddess of Winter is no Goddess of War; re-summoning her 'Cocytus River: Cyro Scythe', Guardian Frost shot off after Wonderweiss, her weapon drawn back to the finishing blow.

"What a moron." Yammy fired off another Bala at Urahara. "He's toast."

"I've watched you shoot that thing many, many times now." Urahara stated behind Yammy, Benihime was rested against the Espada's neck. "It won't work on me anymore." that said, he fired his energy blast at point-blank range. "You just can't understand it, can you? You're thinking 'It felt like that storm of Bala I blasted off were direct hits. So why isn't he even scratched?' This is the answer." he brought out an eye-shaped pill which he blew up to reveal it as a rubber clone of himself. "It's a portable Gigai. So, did I do a good job?" he taunted, deflating the Gigai. "You couldn't tell when I switched places with it, could you? That move won't hit me again." he blocked out Yammy's Bala-charged fist with his Zanpakutō. "Now then, shall we finish this?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the streets, Grimmjow was using the de-powered Ichigo as a punching bag.

"Next Dance: Hakuren." Rukia's ice wave blasted at Grimmjow before he could finish Ichigo off. "Ichigo!" the female Shinigami hurried over.

"Don't sell me short, Shinigami." Grimmjow freed himself from the ice, his hand gripping onto Rukia's head. "You think freezing a layer of my skin would actually kill me? You're retarded!" laughing, he charged up a Bala, ready to finish Rukia off when a yellow Reiatsu blast stopped the attack.

"My, my." Hirako tsked. "I really didn't want to get involved in any Shinigami fights. Whatever; with a rumble going on so close by, there's no way I could ignore it."

"Whoever you are doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna kill you." Grimmjow changed his target to the former 5th Squad Captain.

"You're such a hothead." Hirako sighed, the two fighters taking the fight to the air and he donned on his Hollow mask.

Grimmjow was forced on the defensive in response to the blond's furious blade strikes.

Hirako simply ended the fight with a Cero fired at Grimmjow.

"The mission's completed." Ulquiorra rested a hand on Grimmjow's Zanpakutō, preventing him from releasing his Resurrección. "We're going back." a Garganta opened in the sky as a Negación took both Espadas back to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

"This mission's done?" Yammy snorted as the Negación came down on him.

Guardian Frost spat in frustration as the Negación melted off the ice covering Wonderweiss.

"Negación." Matsumoto gasped as the light pillar melted away Hitsugaya's ice coffin.

"Damn it." Urahara cursed after the three Gargantas shut.

* * *

Omake: Arrancar Encyclopedia

Ichimaru: ('Hōgyoku' is written on the blackboard) This time... (Sweatdrops as the blackboard is sliced into half) No way!

Tōsen: I'm going to explain the Hōgyoku. By temporarily merging with someone with twice the Reiatsu of a normal Captain, the Hōgyoku's full power becomes usable for a brief moment. Wonderweiss was born via this method. For Aizen-sama... (Wonderweiss nuzzles up to him like puppy. Rests a hand on Wonderweiss' head)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next and final chapter of this arc, the Hitsugaya frontal assault team is recalled back to Soul Society to prepare for Aizen. Now that's done, read and review.


	7. The Forbidden Rescue of Inoue Orihime

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 and the final chapter of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: Strict Order! The Forbidden Rescue of Inoue Orihime

* * *

Back in the basement of Urahara Shop...

Hitsugaya looked on unamused as Karin fired a withering glare at the two 11th Squad officers, both protesting males were muted within one of her recovery bubbles. Then he cast a look over at Urahara who was in hushed discussion with Hasu. _Urahara Kisuke, I hardly know anything about this man. He's been thinking about something ever since the Arrancar vanished. Either way, having fought so many Espada, we're lucky that this was all the damage we took. We were careless. They've already finished their preparations. We've got to work harder on our own preparations for the next battle. But just how long will it take us before we're fully prepared?_ "Matsumoto." he turned to his Lieutenant. "Have you been able to contact Soul Society?"

"Well..." Matsumoto trailed, switching on her Denreishinki and was answered by a fritz tone.

* * *

Later that night...

A Reiatsu-concealed Inoue entered Ichigo's room where the orange-haired teen was recuperating. Resting a hand on Ichigo's bandaged hand, she leaned in to kiss him before catching herself. "I can't." she wept. "I can't do it after all. I'm no good. It's the very end, and I'm acting like this. Kurosaki, there were a lot of things I wanted to do." she leaned against the window. I wanted to be a teacher, and an astronaut, and a baker. I wanted to go to a bunch of different donut shops and ask for one of everything. And I wanted to tell the ice-cream man to give me one of everything, too. I wish I could have five lives. Then I could have been born in five different towns and eaten five lifetimes' worth of food and had five different careers, and fallen in love with the same person, five times." _thank you, Kurosaki. Goodbye._

"Very touching confession, Orihime." Karin deathpanned, sitting up.

"Karin-chan?" Inoue gawked at the younger girl. "You can... see me?"

Karin nodded and pointed to the Suzaku bracelet on her wrist.

* * *

The next morning...

"What the hell.." Ichigo winced, falling out of bed. "Jeez... damn it, that hurt. Falling out of bed while asleep... what am I, a kid?" he suddenly stopped when he saw his wounds had been healed. _Who...? this Reiatsu..._

"It's Inoue Orihime, most likely." Hitsugaya confirmed, hovering over the windowsill in Shinigami form. "Come with me now, Kurosaki. This is urgent."

* * *

In Inoue's room...

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Hitsugaya entered the darkened room with Ichigo.

"Rukia." Ichigo blinked at the assorted Shinigami gathered. "Why are we all meeting here? Where's Inoue?"

"She's..." Rukia started.

"Have you taken care of the spectral interference yet?" Hitsugaya asked Matsumoto.

"Yes," Matsumoto nodded. "It looks like we're good to go."

"Connect us." Hasu instructed, going into Commander-in-Chief mode. "Captain Ukitake." she greeted the long-haired Captain that came online. "Where is Captain-Commander Yamamoto?"

"I'm here, instead." Ukitake stated.

"And the reason?" Tula pressed.

"Because I was the last person to see Inoue Orihime before she went through the Senkai Gate." Ukitake admitted. "Judging by your reaction, it's safe to say that she never made it there." he reasoned, seeing the stunned looks on the relevant Shinigami's faces.

"What do you mean, Ukitake?" Ichigo hissed. "Where did Inoue go? You know something, right?"

"I'll give you my opinion." Ukitake spoke. "The two guards I sent with her through the Senkai Gate came back alive. According to the two of them, Inoue Orihime was either kidnapped or murdered by an Arrancar."

"Captain Ukitake, even if it's just hypothesis, saying something like that...!" Rukia protested.

"I know." Ukitake cut her off. "I don't like saying this, either. I'm just listing the worst case scenarios. According to our information, she was attacked by an Arrancar, and then disappeared along with him."

"Don't screw around!" Ichigo snapped. "This is just wrong! You're saying she's dead, without any real proof, just because she vanished? Don't give me that shit! Take a look at this." he flashed his unblemished arm. "My hand was seriously injured in that fight yesterday. It was something no one here could heal. But when I woke up this morning, there wasn't even a scar. And I could still feel Inoue's Reiatsu. You still think Inoue's dead?"

Tula stifled the urge to curse out-loud; no matter how many times Genbu's Avatar was reincarnated, he _always_ suffers from the typical foot-in-mouth disease. _Like _all_ males._ She mentally added.

"I see." Yamamoto came onscreen. "What a pity. If what you say is true, then Inoue Orihime is still alive. But at the same time, that means that she's a traitor. If she was kidnapped, then she would not have been able to see you. As such, healing your injuries and then disappearing means that Inoue Orihime joined forces with the Arrancar of her own free will."

"You asshole!" Ichigo roared.

"Stop." Renji pulled him back. "Anything else you say will just make things worse for her. We understand, Captain-Commander Yamamoto. I, Lieutenant of the 6th Squad and member of Captain Hitsugaya's advance guard, Abarai Renji, seek permission to go to Hueco Mundo and bring back the traitor Inoue Orihime back to our side."

"Permission denied." Tula turned back to the redhead. "Now that it is clear the Arrancar are preparing for all-out war, all members of Hitsugaya's advance guard will return immediately to help fortify Soul Society's defenses."

"Are you... asking us to abandon Inoue?" Rukia breathed.

"Exactly." Yamamoto confirmed. "The weight of one life cannot compare to that of the entire world."

"Captain-Commander, Tula-sama, I'm afraid I won't be able to obey those orders." Rukia stood firm.

"As we expected," Yamamoto noted. "Fortunately, I anticipated that some of you might say as much and made special arrangements."

A Senkai Gate opened behind the ground and Captains Zaraki and Kuchiki stepped out.

"You heard him." Zaraki stated. "Time to go back, guys."

"Don't resist." Byakuya advised. "We've been ordered to take you back by force if necessary."

"I understand." Ichigo relented. "I won't ask Soul Society for any help. But, can you at least tell me how to get into Hueco Mundo? Inoue is my friend. I'll go save her on my own."

"No!" Yamamoto barked. "We will need your strength in the upcoming battle. I won't allow you to act foolishly on your own and die like a dog. Wait until your receive your orders. That's all." he cut off the communication.

"Let's go." Zaraki voiced, turning back to the Senkai Gate.

"Tula-sama, I..." Hitsugaya turned to the younger female, ignoring Matsumoto's pitying glance.

"One hour, Captain Hitsugaya." Tula gave him the ultimatum. "She'd probably have something for you."

"Understood." Hitsugaya nodded and Shunpo-ed off.

* * *

"Tōshirō." Karin slid the window to her and Yuzu's room open. "You're leaving." she stated flatly, seeing his morose expression.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya nodded.

"Here." Karin handed him a crimson orb. "Pensieve Sphere; I probed Orihime's memories last night and injected the reason why she did what she did in it."

"You mean... Inoue Orihime had a reason to..." Hitsugaya frowned, tucking the vibrant orb into his Shihakushō.

"If the Espada threatened to _kill_ Ichi-nii, Ishida-sensei and Sado if she didn't comply..." Karin prompted.

"Got it." Hitsugaya realized. "Be careful." he gave her a brief hug and vanished via Shunpo.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

The assorted Shinigami step out of the Senkai Gate.

Renji: Captain, you timed your entrance perfectly. Did you hide somewhere with Captain Zaraki and wait for the right moment to show up?

Rukia: (Twitches) Renji! Don't speak so rudely.

Byakuya: No. it's as he says. That's part of my job.

Rukia: (Sparky-eyed) For us, you...

Byakuya: It's okay. Time flew quickly while I was all alone with Captain Zaraki.

Zaraki: (Maniacal grin)

Tula: (Massive sweatdrop)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the first chapter of the next arc, Amagai Shūsuke, a member of a group that hunts down Hollows, is unanimously appointed by the Gotei 13 as the new rd Squad Captain. He appoints Makoto Kibune as his 3rd Seat. Gillians invade the Dangai, and the 3rd Squad is ordered to destroy them. But, while fighting the Hollows, the Kōtotsu somehow gets called in, forcing the 3rd Squad to flee. During their escape, Amagai appears, and with a last minute rescue, destroys the Kōtotsu with ease. Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
